


[Не] разделить на два

by Marlek



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: — А кофе мне сделаешь?





	[Не] разделить на два

**Author's Note:**

> По ноосфере с инсайда: «Про кинк на временные переломы и увечья рук и пальцев, и помощь партнера в бытовых вещах».
> 
> Постгражданка, Ваканда, жизнь между. Раскладка указана, но автор считает, что онименяются.

**Баки**

— Твою мать, — сказал Баки и приложился лбом о дверцу кухонного шкафчика.

Сахар рассыпался с шуршащим звуком, звонко упала на пол ложка. Правая рука в килограммах наногипса лежала мёртвым грузом на столешнице рядом с чашкой. Хоть её не перевернул — и на том спасибо.

Тёплое и расслабленное тело внезапно навалилось Баки на спину, знакомые до мельчайших мозолей пальцы достали другую ложку.

— Привет, — шепнул спросонья Стив куда-то ему в плечо и тут же зевнул. Зачерпнул сахар с горкой и отправил в чашку. Повторил. Приобняв другой рукой под грудью, размешал кофе, едва касаясь стенок, чёртов хорошо воспитанный маменькин сынок. Баки был зол и совсем не понимал, как Стив его терпел. Тем более после вчерашней злополучной вылазки в джунгли и пары часов сна.

— И в туалет со мной тоже пойдёшь? Подержать? — зло процедил Баки, зная — он перегибал палку. И что Стив пойдёт. И что он сам пойдёт, если — не дай бог — они поменяются местами. Под кожей разливалось кипятком раздражение и досада. В основном на себя, хотя и на создателей ловушки тоже.

— Только если ты не против, — осторожно сказал Стив, пододвигая чашку поближе. 

А ведь он частенько делал ему кофе и раньше. Просто потому что хотел порадовать с утра, разбудив терпким ароматом. А не потому что Баки закоротило левую руку из-за странной помеси клетки Фарадея и нитей под напряжением, сделанной контрабандистами на границах Ваканды. Пальцы второй руки Баки раздробил в кашу, пытаясь обезвредить хитро спрятанную бомбу. Подумаешь — ещё несколько дней придётся открывать двери ногой, банки — зубами, а холодильник — локтем, потому что протез всё же пришлось снять. Поставить новый займёт несколько дней — Шури хотела перепроверить, почему произошло замыкание, а для этого нужно сначала просканировать место крепления и остатки плеча. А пальцы правой руки со вставленными стержнями будут срастаться примерно то же время. Так что пока — зубы, локти и колени. И помощь в бытовых вещах. Помощь Стива. Того самого Стива, который до сыворотки тоже славился скверным характером во время лихорадки, приступов астмы и ещё кучи болячек, делавших его беспомощным и слабым. Но никогда в глазах Баки — жалким.

— Всю жизнь об этом мечтал, — пробурчал Баки, глядя на обернувшуюся вокруг ложки пенку на тёмной поверхности. — Трубочку найдёшь?

— Зачем? — заспанно спросил Стив, будто не он обычно вставал с восходом солнца даже в Африке, даже на краю света, чтобы пробежаться вдоль просыпающихся полей куда-то в рассвет. В последнее время они даже делали это вдвоём, под настроение. Но в этот раз Баки переплюнул их обоих, когда не смог заснуть, и в три часа утра отправился на кухню.

— Догадайся, умник, — сказал Баки и снова приложился головой о шкафчик. Какой же он мудак. Стиву нужно очередной памятник поставить. И подписать: «Терпел до самого конца».

— Эй, давай так, — Стив сразу догадался, в чём проблема, даром, что спросонья. Развернув его к себе лицом, он подхватил чашку с кофе и отпил. И, прежде чем Баки сумел возмутиться бессовестной краже на глазах свидетеля, накрыл его губы своими. Горячая жидкость хлынула в рот, прошлась по вкусовым рецепторам, отрезвляя. Сглотнув, Баки тут же превратил движение их губ в поцелуй, и долго не отпускал, забыв и про кофе, и про всё остальное.

— Лучше? — отстранившись, улыбнулся Стив, и Баки уставился на него во все глаза. Выхватил в мягком свете лампы припухшие от сна щёки, поплывшую от поцелуя линию губ и капли зелёного в синеве радужки. Рассмотрел слипшиеся со сна длиннющие ресницы, сделавшие бы девчачьим любое лицо, но взгляду Стива это только добавляло выразительности. Баки был давно уверен — в нём мало что осталось от того человека, который втрескался в лучшего друга и так и не смог рассказать ему после повестки в армию, но был уверен, что Стив всё видел. Поэтому сейчас Баки смотрел и смотрел, будто и правда только осознал, что за удивительное явление природы этот человек, с которым ему выпала честь делить жизнь. И, наконец, просто сказал:

— Люблю тебя, — и ещё раз, ведь этих слов было бесконечно мало, чтобы выразить жившее у него в груди чувство: — Люблю. Тебя.

Стив сонно моргнул пару раз и вдруг заулыбался так, что ночь — утро почти — показалась даже вполне сносной. Жаль, что Баки не художник, как Стив, и нарисовать её не получится. Но как только получиться вновь держать в руках телефон, он обязательно сделает ещё не одно фото и сохранит их все в семи экземплярах, не меньше. Просто потому что в этом столетии — смог. Рассказать о своих чувствах, быть рядом, целовать эти губы с привкусом кофе, цитрусовых, а иногда — мёда и молока.

Кофе пришлось заваривать ещё раз, потому что Стив, как самый настоящий засранец, выдул половину, пока поил Баки. Но, когда дно чашки показалось во второй раз, гнев и зудящее под кожей недовольство растворились в запахе Стива, сменившись теплом и странным ощущением сродни плаванью под водой. Лёгкостью, наверное? Они стояли на кухне, деля на двоих кофе, поцелуи и объятия, как и многие утра до этого, и, казалось, ничего не изменилось. Да и что могло, с их дружбой в почти сотню лет?

Наконец, после бесконечного количества неторопливых поцелуев природа всё же взяла своё, и Баки с сожалением выдохнул, уходя от целующих его губ в сторону.

— Отлить хочу.

— Ладно.

Вот так легко. Будто ждал. А может, и ждал.

— Ты это специально, да? — спросил Баки, когда Стив поднял крышку унитаза, вновь прижался сзади и положил подбородок на плечо, чтобы было лучше видно. Внутри кафельных стен каждый шорох отдавался в висках началом мигрени.

— Что специально?

— Опоил меня?

Смешно фыркнув, Стив потянул край футболки вверх, забираясь под резинку пижамных штанов тёплой ладонью.

— Ну точно специально. Маленький засранец.

— Давно не маленький, Бак.

Баки откинул голову ему на плечо и уставился в потолок. Руки Стива были уверенными, но нежными, ничем не похожими на руки техников, трогавших его после миссий, перед отправкой в крио, в ходе очередного эксперимента. Но непрошенные воспоминания всё равно возникли, будто ждали удобного момента. Казалось, Баки вновь не мог распоряжаться собой и своим телом, как ему хотелось. Спокойствие домашней обстановки вдруг ускользнуло, оставив после себя неприятный вкус на языке. Во рту скопилась слюна, кожа снова показалась натянутой слишком туго, словно чужая.

— Давай, Бак, чем быстрее справимся, тем быстрее сможем вернуться в постель, — мягко прошептал Стив, будто почувствовав изменение настроения Баки. Не помогло. Пришлось закусить губу и глянуть вниз. Стив вытащил его член из трусов, осторожно оттянув крайнюю плоть, и обхватил пальцами под головкой. Обычно так начинались крайне приятные минуты в их отношениях. Но не сегодня. Баки закрыл глаза и вжался спиной в грудь позади себя, лопатками ощущая тепло и твёрдые мышцы. Стив крепче обнял его, положив тяжёлую руку на сердце, и ждал. И будет ждать сколько потребуется. Почему-то именно это в очередной раз примирило Баки если не с самим собой, то с тем, что вот такой он всё ещё нужен. Важен, достоин помощи, хорошего обращения. Возможно, любви.

Когда струя ударила о кафель, они оба резко выдохнули — Баки даже не заметил, что задержал дыхание. Вдох. Вновь один выдох на двоих.

Дождавшись, пока он закончит, Стив заправил ему одежду и отлил сам. А, вымыв руки, проверил гипс Баки и, наконец, утянул его в постель.

— Голову утром хочу помыть, — закинул пробный камешек Баки, прежде чем закрыть глаза.

— И шнурки завяжу, — пообещал Стив, наверняка улыбаясь в полумраке.

Уснуть получилось сразу, под мерный стук сердца под щекой.

***

Стив никогда не сидел в Ваканде, постоянно мотался по миру с Сэмом и Наташей. Присматривал за Вандой и Вижном, гостил в королевском дворце Т’чаллы. Оставив щит, отбросил имя Капитана Америки, но не выкинул из сердца стремления помогать людям. А из задницы — шила, по мнению Баки.

Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что Баки согласился иногда ездить с ним по Африке. Причины нашлись разные, и каждая была самодостаточной. Например, Стив смотрел с тоской, отправляясь на очередную вылазку, открытость Ваканды после неудачного королевского переворота делала её границы уязвимыми, а Шури сказала, что нужно проверить новую руку в экстремальном боевом режиме. А потом пусть себе лежит, если не хочешь ею пользоваться, Белый Волк.

И когда какой-то очередной мутант, сверхчеловек — да просто идиот, чего уж говорить — превратился в лаву и попытался скрыться с картой рудников вибраниума, не было ничего удивительного в том, что Стив попытался его остановить. И, конечно же, голыми руками, за неимением щита. 

Баки был не готов к тому, что, когда они с Дорой Милаж доберутся до места, пустошь станет котлованом, мутант — стихией, а с рук Стива густо и медленно закапает кровь пополам со слизью. Это сходила кожа и мышцы, вдруг понял Баки, прежде чем его начало мутить. Стояла удушающая жара, и выходящий из земли дым оседал на коже пеплом, мешая видимости, но не скрыл, как Стив странно улыбался и часто-часто моргал. Смаргивал слезы от боли, пришло второе понимание, когда между ними осталась пара шагов. И Баки накрыла паника.

Дальнейшее было просто чередой хаотичных, горячечных действий. Сознание проявлялось урывками, будто на засвеченной солнцем киноплёнке. Вот он тащил Стива к джету, взлетел так быстро, как позволили движки, в полёте вызвал Шури, ругал Стива, который непривычно молчал, глядя впереди себя пустыми глазами, ярко выделявшимися на грязном от копоти и крови лице. У Баки тряслись руки, трясло и джет, пока он не поставил его на автопилот. Обложив Стива пакетами с сухим льдом и заставив выпить литра два воды, он понял, что истерил. Истерил, пытаясь сделать что угодно, лишь бы стереть с губ Стива болезненную кривизну, и не знал, что делать с собой, когда после приземления того забрали в медблок и не отпускали часов двадцать подряд, не меньше.

Баки пил кофе, машинально запихивал в себя еду и пытался понять то, о чём говорила пришедшая проведать его Шури. О восстановительных коконах, обхватывавшие руки Стива по локоть, о серьёзном случае, о том, что всё наладится, нужно лишь время. Молча кивал в ответ и отказывался уходить.

Нарезал круги вокруг дворца и ждал, ждал, ждал. 

**Стив**

— Ты гребаный ублюдок, Стиви, знаешь это? — Баки зло выплевывал слова, хмурился так, что брови едва не сходились на переносице, и крепко прижимал Стива к полу их небольшой хижины, чуть ли не на пороге — там, где они свалились после медблока. Стива трясло — от возбуждения и адреналина, от переполнявших через край чувств — благодарности, принадлежности, единения. От...

— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул он, когда Баки начал входить, и крупная гладкая головка его члена растянула едва подготовленные мышцы входа. Баки был осторожен, но нетерпелив. Всегда нетерпелив, как и сам Стив. Им обоим так нравилось. — Люблю. Тебя.

— А то, — глубоко вдохнул Баки и его взгляд обещал неприятности, если Стив надумает вырываться из хватки его левой руки. — Любит он, конечно. Нервы мои трепать он любит, вот что!

И вошёл до конца. Нервы обожгло, несмотря на приличное количество слюны, и Стив подавился собственным смешком, извиваясь и ёрзая, но как только чуть привык, вновь улыбнулся. Баки оскалился в ответ, и Стив почувствовал, что его уносит. Такой Баки — злой, растрёпанный и усталый после суток бессонницы под дверьми медблока, с упрямой линией рта и горящими глазами — заводил. Наверное, именно поэтому собственное тело теперь ощущалось паззлом — каждая часть тела реагировала по-разному. В животе билось ухнувшее туда сердце, почему-то решившее сменить расположение. Горели лёгкие, пытаясь справиться с тем количеством воздуха, которое Стив выдыхал вместе со стонами раскрытым ртом. Возбужденный член торчал так, что едва касался мокрой головкой живота и дёргался от толчков, размазывая смазку по коже. Ноги казались ненужными, разве что оставалось пятками упираться в поясницу Баки, чувствовать его движения вперёд и назад. Стив застонал, представив на мгновение, как во время толчков спина и задница Баки смотрелись бы в большом зеркале — в ванной как раз есть такое. И Баки не откажет, если его попросить, — он никогда не отказывал Стиву ни в чём, даже если это противоречило логике и смыслу. Да даже и просить не надо — просто отвести его туда, и Баки поймет. С полувзгляда. Подхватит под задницу, заставив обнять ногами, и возьмет прямо там, грубо и быстро. Как сейчас.

— Стиви, — Баки наклонился за поцелуем, мокрым и горячим, по губам и чувственно языком внутрь рта, укусил за подбородок. — Не делай так больше, ладно?

В голове было пусто. Осталось только их обоюдное желание раствориться друг в друге, втереться под кожу, в кровь, в атомы и хромосомы. Эволюционировать единым целым.

— Мгх, — пообещал Стив. «Что захочешь, только не останавливайся» осталось несказанным, но висящим в воздухе.

Баки двигался резко и будто по оголённым нервам рассыпал искрами удовольствие, второй рукой держал Стива обратным хватом за плечо, чтобы он не скользил по полу. Пальцы дёргало и кололо под хитроумным гелем восстановительных коконов. На самом деле от его рук мало что осталось, когда удалось смыть вязкую лаву, и Стив даже не знал, сможет ли после этого всего рисовать. Пожалуйста, Господи, — только лицо Баки, его чувственные губы и светлые глаза, больше он ни о чём не просил. 

— Пообещай, — упрямо настаивал Баки, перейдя на медленный, но жёсткий темп. — Пожалуйста, Стив!

— Ладно, — кивнул тот, но от силы толчков клацнул зубами, чуть не откусив себе язык.

Конечно, Баки ему не поверил — слишком хорошо его знал. Откинувшись назад и сев на пятки, он заставил Стива закинуть одну ногу себе на плечо и подхватил под ягодицу, любуясь им и бесстыдно раскрывая. Смена позиции ощущалась во всём, и когда Баки задвигался снова, улыбнувшись так, словно хотел его съесть, Стив утонул в горячем удовольствии, в чувственности и пошлых звуках, с которыми соприкасались их тела. Кожа липла к коже, пот смешивался, делая движения мягче и плавнее. Член Баки входил и выходил из него, и Стив чувствовал это так остро, будто ему было видно растянутое кольцо мышц, набухшее от крови, и скользящий внутрь ствол. 

Пальцы кольнуло болью, хотелось потрогать, почувствовать, каким на ощупь было то место, где начинался Стив и продолжался Баки, но бионическая рука перестроилась с лёгким шуршанием вибраниумных пластин, удерживая на месте. Глаза Баки проследили за этим движением, потом впились в лицо Стива, выискивая там что-то особенное, что было нужно только Баки. И, наверное, он всё же это нашёл, потому что весь гнев и агрессия постепенно сошли на нет, смылись с его лица и движений, заставив Баки расслабить плечи и обессиленно ткнуться носом Стиву в висок. Практически складывая его вдвое, заставляя коленом поднятой ноги коснуться собственной груди.

— Где? — спросил он на грани слышимости. Стив хотел сделать что угодно, когда Баки говорил таким голосом — расшибиться в лепёшку, но достать, пересилить себя, но сказать. Притащить с неба галактику или самого чёрта. — Где ты хочешь, Стиви? Где тебя потрогать, что сделать? Всё сделаю. Побуду твоими руками. Только скажи.

Когда Баки говорил таким голосом, Стив чувствовал себя особенным, лёгким как пёрышко. Нужным.

— Скажи, — вновь попросил Баки, целуя глаза, брови, щёки, и если можно было покраснеть ещё сильнее, то кожа Стива именно сейчас придумала, как это сделать. Их бёдра всё ещё двигались в едином ритме, лёгкая болезненность от быстрого проникновения давно прошла, оставив после себя саднящую пустоту, когда член Баки почти полностью выходил наружу.

— Между, — наконец, выдавил Стив, облизнув губы и попытавшись сглотнуть слюну, когда следующие слова застряли в горле. Чуть повернул голову и прижался к лицу Баки щекой, губами. Потянулся к нему всем собой, напрягая мышцы.

Глухо застонав, Баки потёрся о него в ответ, прошёлся носом и лбом по горлу, наверняка царапаясь о щетину, выросшую за то время, что он провёл в медблоке. Похоже, Баки даже нравилось, потому что он вновь накрыл его губы своими, целуя.

Наконец, приподнявшись, Баки вновь чуть переменил положение их тел, остановился, и Стив ещё раз сжал его. Собственный член упирался в пупок, яйца подобрались и, по ощущениям, были готовы взорваться. Наверное, поэтому Баки не стал дразниться, сразу же потёр мышцы входа, плотно сомкнутые вокруг основания собственного члена.

— Здесь? — тихо спросил Баки, сверкнув глазами из-под упавших на лицо волос. И покрутил бёдрами, не выходя.

Хватая ртом воздух, Стив кивнул, пытаясь не потеряться в новых ощущениях. Баки двигался вкруговую, оставаясь внутри, и от этого его член, казалось, будто бы стал ещё больше. Пот заливал глаза, но Стив смотрел, двигались пальцы, чувствовал, как они трогали место там, где они соединялись, словно Баки хотел растереть, размазать границу, впаивая их друг в друга. Будто хотел сделать единым существом.

Лихорадочно облизывая губы, Баки тоже смотрел, как их тела двигались, и Стиву только и оставалось, что подкидывать бёдра вверх, ему хотелось глубже чувствовать член в себе, и этого ощущения никогда не было достаточно, никогда. Можно — и нужно — было попытаться, рыча от удовольствия на каждом движении, слыша ответные стоны, ещё и ещё, до тех пор, пока его собственный член не потёк, размазывая сперму по животу и груди. Стив слышал себя издалека, кончая. Он кричал охрипшим голосом и, похоже, не собирался останавливаться.

Проморгавшись через несколько мгновений, Стив почувствовал, как Баки дёрнулся вперёд пару раз и тоже кончил, ещё плотнее прижимаясь пахом. Захотелось обнять в ответ, притянуть к себе, когда он навалился сверху горячей тяжестью, но вибраниумная рука так и не сдвинулась.

— Минутку подожди, — сказал Баки, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо и обдавая горячечным, быстрым дыханием. Слова вышли нечёткими, размазанными по коже. Стив осоловело смотрел в потолок, улыбаясь и пытаясь собрать себя по частям. Хотя надо ли было?

Наконец, Баки приподнялся, отпустив руки Стива, но не вышел. Растянув губы в улыбке, он тронул сам себя за нос, погладил большим пальцем по неприлично искусанной нижней губе, заправил волосы за уши. Царапнул ногтём левый сосок, положил ладонь на грудь и зарылся пальцами в волосках на животе. Прикрыл влажные, полные эмоций глаза, выжидая.

— Ох, — только и сказал Стив, поняв.

И смотрел, смотрел жадными глазами, как Баки самодовольно улыбнулся и вновь огладил себя по шее другой рукой. Как размял основанием ладони шрамы на стыке кожи и протеза, провёл по щеке кончиками пальцев и медленно, с чувством прошёлся от груди вниз, до основания своего члена. Как часто делал сам Стив после того, как они оба кончили.

— Правильно?

Стив сглотнул, жалея, что не мог разглядеть то место, где они до сих пор были соединены, на свою растянутую вокруг члена Баки задницу, и вдруг подумал...

Отклик был мгновенный, словно Баки ждал внутреннего приказа. Провёл ладонью по животу Стива, собирая сперму, и с трудом, но протолкнул вначале один палец внутрь рядом со своим членом, а потом и второй.

— Чёрт, — сказал Стив. Мышцы непроизвольно сжались, и Баки застонал, просовывая пальцы глубже, огладил стенки. Его было много внутри. Очень много. Хотелось ещё.

Баки не разочаровал, вновь читая его мысли. Наверное, в этом что-то было — становиться единым целым.

— Бак? — едва разлепив чуть онемевшие губы позже, часа через два или через столетие.

— Да? — язык явно слушался Баки не лучше.

— А кофе мне сделаешь?

Молчание прерывалось только глубокими вдохами в спину — второй раз Баки взял его сзади, усадив на колени спиной к груди, и теперь из задницы вытекало. Это было грязно и развратно, но в то же время горячо так, что Стив не знал, стоит ли ему думать о продолжении. Всё же хотелось есть, и спать, и можно ещё в ванную. Хоть до кровати они всё же добрались. Руки безвольно висели между ног, но Стив не пытался ими шевелить — Баки делал всё за него, трогал и ласкал, его и себя. Поёрзав на бёдрах под собой, Стив всё же потёрся щекой, куда доставал — о плечо, волосы, подбородок.

— Прямо сейчас? — наконец, спросил Баки, и его голос был совершенно неузнаваемым, ломким от стонов. Во влажном воздухе стоял запах их пота и семени, и это всё происходило здесь и сейчас.

— Пять минут?

Баки фыркнул:

— И кофе, и в ванную отнесу. Хочешь? — И тихо, еле слышно добавил: — Только не влезай больше в это дерьмо, ладно?

И обнял его крепче. Два дня, сказала Шури. Не так уж и много, и вообще чудо, если он рук не лишится.

— Попробую, — почти удалось увернуться, когда Баки попытался укусить его за ухо.

— Ах ты! Ладно, но брить не буду — мне так больше нравится. Никогда не видел тебя с бородой.

— Хорошо, — Стив не удержался и поцеловал Баки, когда тот вздёрнул бровь. — Если это твои руки — хочу что угодно.

Ответом стал ещё один поцелуй. Их дыхание перемешалось, став общим. Как и всё, что у них было раньше. И есть сейчас.


End file.
